


a father’s job is never done…

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, Johnny pov, Johnny really loves his family, M/M, and gets a little overwhelmed, meet the parents, proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Johnny takes a moment to himself during Patrick's surprise birthday party at the cafe.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	a father’s job is never done…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote tonight when I realized I don't think I've ever tackled Johnny's POV. I may have gotten a little emo thinking about how much he loves his family.

The air outside the cafe is warm, but not overly so now that the sun has gone down and the sky is a blanket of stars. Grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket, he pulls a deep breath into his lungs and closes his eyes to hold back the tears he can feel threatening to escape. His sinuses feel tight and he shakes his head, feeling slightly silly at the emotions he can’t seem to get under control.

He’s just so proud. And more than a little bit relieved. And tired, but that’s probably still a remnant of his jog earlier from the motel to the cafe.

The music inside the cafe is muffled through the glass, but the soft notes are still filtering their way through to his place on the sidewalk. Turning, he seeks out David, finding him pressed in close to Patrick’s side, his arm tight around the other man’s back with a smile so bright it could light the night sky. 

He’s going to be okay. 

The love he’s found with Patrick, it can’t help but remind Johnny of his own with Moira. It’s the kind of love that gives you the courage to take big chances, be vulnerable in the face of great obstacles, knowing that no matter the outcome, that love, it will be there in the end. He sees that for David with Patrick. 

He witnessed it today. 

In how David had gone to the Brewer’s room at the motel with his heart in hand, and how Patrick had just spoken his truth, Johnny saw two men declaring their love in profound and life-changing ways. 

It’s more than he’s ever imagined possible for his son, which probably wasn’t giving David enough credit, but the life of a parent is fraught with insecurities. Smiling at the tableau before him, he lets one of his many parental worries fall from his shoulders, takes a deep breath and heads back inside to rejoin the party to find Moira.

He wants to share a dance with his wife.


End file.
